


Lovely stories

by Lovepaulien



Category: Lovepaulien - Fandom
Genre: A lot of things, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Poems, Romance, Short Stories, idk how to tag this, lovepaulien, not really fandom but sometimes it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovepaulien/pseuds/Lovepaulien
Summary: Short stories and poems written by meTags will be updated.





	

You were everything, you were:

 

Red, like the roses under the window of the neighbour. Red like the mother her lips. Red as my hands when I cut myself with the knife. 

 

Orange, like the sunset at the beach. Orange like the streets of our small country. Orange like the flames that destroyed the house.

 

Yellow, like the dandelions in the meadows. Yellow like the sun on a beautiful summer day. Yellow like the ambulance bringing the harmed man to his resting-place.

 

Green, like fresh, mowed grass. Green like the apples in the trees. Green like the poison in the cup of the husband. 

 

Blue, like the sky at day. Blue like father's eyes. Blue like the water in which the baby took his last breath.

 

Violet, like the lavender that decorated the garden. Violet like my favourite dress. Violet like sister her face when you put your hands around her throat.

 

You were beautiful and o so deadly.


End file.
